Light and Dark
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: "There are two types of veela, light being the most common and dark being rare. You are a dark veela, which a lot of wizards want to capture, I fear for your life Harry."
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: I'm back! Sorry I've been away for so long! School sucks, mostly 8th grade sucks! But I'm back now! And I've gotten pretty far with this story, up to chapter 6. Also some time before next week (hopefully) I will put up my first one shot! Yay! But now on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1

-Draco's POV-

* * *

Mother seemed to be worrying a little more than normal. It's the day before my 16th birthday and I wanted to stay up all night until the clock said 12:01 am to celebrate.

"Draco, may I speak to you?" Mother asked me while I was sitting in the court yard watching the clouds. I turned around to faced her, and smiled.

"Yes mother?"

"Lets go inside" We walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Now Draco, you know our family has veela blood in it, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well some times it skips every other generation, so I wasn't a veela. But it came to my knowledge that you have veela blood in you."

"Really?"

"Yes and you come into your inheritance at 12:01 tonight which is your 16th birthday. It will be very painful, and neither you or I can do anything about the pain. I will tell you more about being a veela tomorrow."

"Alright mother." She smiled and kissed my forehead and left. The rest of the day went by normally. When it was 11:30 I asked mother if I should sit, stand, or lay down when all of this happens. She said it was my best bet to lay down on my stomach. I looked at my diamond encrested watch and it read the time, 12:00 m, one more minute left. I made sure I was ready for the pain mother told me I would endure. I checked my watch, 12:02, maybe mother was wrong, maybe I'm not part veela. But suddenly I felt intense pain shooting through my body, I had no choice but to scream. I doubled over on the bed, I was shaking with pain and my skin felt hot as fire. Everything stopped and I thought it was over. As soon as I tried to sit up pain shot all over my back. It felt as if my back was splitting in two, which it was. When the pain stopped I saw mother in front of me. When did she get there?

"It's alright my son, the worst is over." She said patting my head. I felt a tear roll down my face and mother wiped it away, then I felt something else roll down my back, blood.

"You should go wash the blood off your back. I'll help you." Mother said. We got up and walked to the connected bathroom and she washed my back and new wings with a wet cloth. My back was still a bit tender so it hurt.

"There, all finished. Now get some sleep, I'll explain everything tomorrow." She left my room and I stayed in the bathroom to look at my new appearance. My muscles are more defined, now you can see my six pack. My hair is softer and shinier, and it's the length it was in forth year, and I have a bang over my left eye covering it completely. My wings have about a 10 foot wing span with white and silver feathers. All together I look pretty dame sexy if I do say so myself. I went back to bed a couple minutes later wondering what else I have to learn about veelas.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: hey I'm back! Its been a while huh? Don't know why I'm not working faster, I'm up to chapter 6, guess I'm just that lazy. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

~Draco's POV~

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining in my face from my balcony.

"Draco, are you ready to talk?" Mother asked standing at the door I nodded and we went to the living room and had tea and breakfast.

"Well, as you may know there are different types of veela. Draco you are a light veela. Light veela mostly have light skin, eyes, and hair. Their powers can control fire and light. Any questions so far?"

"No mother"

"Alright then. All veela have mates. Their mates can be form any blood background and any gender, so it is possible for your mate to be a boy of that Granger girl. You will find your mate by sent and the pull which I will explain later. You will be completely protective of your mate once you find them. If someone hurts your mate in any way you can hurt or even kill them depending on what they did. When you find your mate you will have to court them."

"Court them?"

"Yes, meaning you will give them gifts and show them kindness in any way possible."

"Oh, ok."

"Make sure that they do not reject you, because if they do then you will most likely go into a depression and try to kill your self. You will probably have a dream about your mate tonight, that dream will tell you when and where you will find your mate. I think that is pretty much everything, I'll let you think this over, ok?"

"Ok." Mother gathered up the things for the tea and took them into the kitchen. I went back up to my room and lied down. Soon enough I was asleep and as mother said I had a dream about my mate.

'_I was sitting at the slytherin table on the first day back. I could tell it was the first day because everyone was hugging each other and saying their hello's. I was looking at the gyffindor table like I was looking for someone. I remember faintly about meeting them before school in a part of Diagon Alley. Then my mate walked in, I knew it was them because they had a faint glow around them like an angel. I didn't know who it was but I'm assuming it's a boy because of the ir clothes and hair cut. I felt their sadness and pain. Why was he sad?_ _I don't know. He sat at the end of the table, alone. He must have felt eyes on him because he stopped eating and started_ _to look up, before I could see his face my dream ended.'_

"Draco, dinner's ready!" I heard mother call to me. I went down stairs for dinner still thinking things over.

* * *

*Mean While*

~Harry's POV~

* * *

Sirius picked me up from the Dursleys and took me to his house. This has become an almost everyday thing, the Dursleys act like they don't mind, but only I know what happens when I get back.. When I entered the living room in Sirius' house I sat on the couch while he started to pace back and forth.

"Paddy, what's wrong?" I started to call him Paddy because Padfoot is to long to say.

"Your mother it seems, was not a full muggle born. Her father was a wizard, and not just a wizard, he was a veela." Paddy said sitting next to me on the couch.

"What's a veela?" I asked.

"Veela, Bambi, are the most beautiful and sexy creatures on Earth. I'll tell you more in 8 weeks after your transformation."

"What transformation?"

"Your veela transformation."

* * *

A/N: Don't start talking about why I put Sirius in this I thought Harry needed someone there for him when all these things stared to happen. And he is my favorite adult character in Harry Potter. Sorry if it was a boring chapter. Well its 12:00 so bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OH MY GOSH! I AM NOT DEAD! Just very sick. And very lazy, and I also had finals and other things so I haven't been on my lap top for a while.

I would also like to say thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot! And they where all cute and funny. And I know its very very late but yes I do celebrate Christmas. Keep the wonderful reviews coming! And as I said before I am up to chapter 6 but have not moved from that chapter. I have got to get back in to my writing. Any way on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the plot! Thanks for not killing me!

* * *

Chapter 3

-Harry's POV-

* * *

I keep pacing around the kitchen after dinner thinking about this whole veela thing. It seems as if my mother's father was a veela and he had a affair with another veela which made my mother a veela and my father had veela blood, but it seems its skipped him and was passed on to me.

Paddy said nothing will happen until my birthday later on next month but that doesn't mean that I can't be scarred. I don't even know about veela's let alone how to be one.

When Paddy dropped me off back at the Dursley's they where asleep. Paddy said something about getting his house clean and ready for Moody to come and move in with him so I left earlier than I usually do. I decided to owl Hermione and see if she could help me with this.

Dear Hermione,

I went to see Sirius today and he told me about something. Don't ask questions, I'll straighten everything out later. Do you happen to have any books about veelas? It would help, thanks.

From, Harry.

I sent the letter off with Hedwig and got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning Hedwig came back with a letter and a package which I assumed was the books. I gave Hedwig a owl treat knowing that she must have flown all night and put her in her cage for a rest. The Dursley's went to some fair in town so I had the house to myself for a while. I read the letter that Hermione had sent me.

Dear Harry,

As you wished I will not ask questions, but you will have to tell me and Ron what's happening next month when you come to the Burrow. I found three books to get you started. If you want more just owl me again and I'll be glad to give you more.

Love, Hermione

I opened the package and saw the books titled, '_Veela's: What they are and History.' 'What to expect from veelas' _and _'My life as a veela' _The last one seemed like it would be the most helpful to me, so I opened it and started to read.

_-Intro-_

_This book, 'My life as a veela', will help any new veelas or soon to be veelas figure out what they are and how to deal with it. This book will further_ _explain_ _your inheritance, mate, the bonding process, and more. If you're a veela and you want to learn more, then everything you need is in this book._

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me who ever stayed this long! I'll try to get better at this! And I think I'm gonna make this a thing for all of my stories, if you would like to draw or create a picture for any one of my stories fill free to! I might make a compition out of this later but for now it will be just for fun. PM me on where to find the picture and I will give you credit! Ok bye for now!


End file.
